Love and Loyalty
by spiritlight25
Summary: In hopes to being useful to Captain Olimar, a yellow Pikmin decides to take matters into its own paws.


**Inspired by the song "Ai no Uta". It's amazing what music can do, right? The story may seem a bit rushed, but I did what I could. As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**

**Love and Loyalty**

Every day we don't always come back to you. Every day we fight. We fight until we are all eaten. We would watch our brothers and sisters be sacrificed to a Bulborb or some other creature on this planet. I am no exception.

What did you say your name was again? Olimar, right? Well, like every other Pikmin, I will always fight to the bitter end. Not just for you, but also for all the friends and family that I've lost.

Please, let me fight. I don't care if I'm just a leaf. I've seen others like me risk themselves when going into battle. So what if I get eaten? We may be afraid of becoming food but we'd love to help. But you don't have to love us. We're not asking you to.

We'd follow you all over the world if we had to. I'll try to keep up like I always do. Right now, it's a brand new day and I'm ready for adventure. I rush over to your feet with a hopeful gaze. Will today be my day? Please let it be. You look down at me and smiled, but that was it. All you did was pat my head and call out the red and blue Pikmin.

I watch you walk onward into the wilderness of the forest. I quickly run over to you, squeaking to get your attention.

"Sorry," you say, "but I won't be needing you today.' Then you walk away.

Both my stem and large ears droop in disappointment. Why not? Why won't you let me go with you, Olimar? Is it because I'm a leaf? Am I… useless? I don't want to be useless.

I walk back to the landing site. Is there anything I can do to please you? Anything at all? Oh, maybe I can get some nectar for the others. There are some blades of grass right by me. I pluck and pluck until a glob of nectar greets me.

It looks so tasty… No! This is for the other Pikmin, not me. I can wait.

Olimar, why won't you let me fight? I wanna do my part to help. There's gotta be something I can do…

I know! I can try to find a piece for your… What was it that you called it again? Oh, whatever it doesn't matter.

I'm careful enough to sneak past the sleeping Bulborbs. I make a left turn and scurried up the small slope. I suddenly begin to hear a low rumbling sound and was soon met with three Burrowing Snagrets, which you had decided to call them. The sight of them caused me to jump a few feet. I felt my entire being shake in fear.

No! Now is not the time to be afraid. I can remember you trying to fight these creatures. You said there was something belonging to you here. I had seen many of my kind get eaten and I almost met the same fate as them. You chose to leave the area so we can get more Pikmin. You said we would get the thing you needed. But we never did go back, did we? I'm certain I can put up a fight as well as any red Pikmin. I straightened my leaf and charged at the Snagrets.

I attacked with everything I had, which isn't much I must admit. I dodged two of the Snagrets as they attempted to make a snack out of me and headed straight for the one by the ledge.

I had to be extremely careful here; one wrong step and I could fall into the water below me. I saw the Snagret burrow underground. I followed to where it would pop up and waited. I felt the ground shake beneath my feet and when the creature reappeared, I latched myself onto its head, whacking my leaf against it. It started to shake me off. I could tell it didn't like it. Perhaps I've found it's weak spot.

The Snagret burrowed underground again as I hopped off. This thing is tough. I just hope that I can do this…

By the time it popped up again I was ready for more. I gave it my all as I whacked it again with my leaf. It shook its head, causing me to fall off and land right by the edge. I looked down and saw the water. I was lucky I hadn't fallen. If I were a flower instead of a leaf, I probably would've had an easier time with this. Maybe I should've picked up one of those bomb rocks Olimar mentioned.

I heard the beast squawk behind me. Its head swiftly came down towards me but I managed to dodge it just barely. I got to a safe distance away from it and watched it go back underground. How long was this going to take anyway? Cautiously, I made my way back to the fray. The Snagret had resurfaced and nearly chomped my leaf off. I jumped as high as I could onto the creature and crawled to its head. I whacked my leaf as vigorously as I could muster.

Just then the Snagret let out a long squawk in agony. It collapsed on the ground, coughing up a bizarre object in its wake. I did it. I actually beat a creature that was practically 10 times my size all alone. I leapt into the air, letting out squeaks in celebration. Once I was done I inspected this strange object.

It was round with a grey trim and it made a noise that was already getting annoying. This must be one of those missing pieces Olimar needed right? I couldn't wait to get this to him. He'll be so proud of what I did, I'm sure of that. I grabbed the mysterious object and pulled. It didn't even budge. I tried again. Nothing. This thing is really heavy. I sat down beside it, my head resting in my paws. Now what?

Glancing up for an idea, I saw the darkening sky above me. I hadn't realized that I had been fighting all day. The sun was beginning to set already. Oh no, how much time do I have left? No time to think about that now. I had to hurry!

I pulled the object with all my might but it stayed in its spot. Suddenly, my large ears picked up the sound of a squeal. I know for a fact that it wasn't the other Snagrets. They squawk and besides, they were underground. I whirled around, coming face-to-face with a Dwarf Bulborb.

My whole body quivered in fear. No, I don't want to be a snack! Not now! My instincts were telling me to run but my legs felt as though they were frozen. Somebody help me!

Just then, another squeak reached my ears. Was it another Bulborb? No, it couldn't be. The sound was higher in pitch. It sounded… so familiar… Wait…

Olimar! You made it just in time! You saw me and motioned for me to come over. I didn't hesitate, for my prayers have been answered. I dashed over to you as quickly as I could, evading the Bulborb and Snagrets. I looked up at you then saw the look on your face. My stem suddenly drooped. Are you… angry? Please don't be angry. I had a good reason to leave camp in the first place. All I wanted to do was help, even if it did mean costing my life. I didn't want my sacrifice to be for nothing. I wanted it to be meaningful.

I pointed to the object lying away from us. You looked at it, then at me. You smile. You're really smiling. Are you proud of me, Olimar? You pat my head, causing me to blush at the gesture. I was about to go back to the part when you whistled at me to stop. Why? I thought you needed this. Why did you have me stop?

"We don't have enough time to get it back," you say, shaking your head. My stem limps in front of my face, the leaf obscuring my vision. You lifted the stem, making look up at those friendly eyes of yours.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You're a real trooper."

I squealed and jumped. You really are proud of me, Olimar. I'm glad.

"Now come on, we need to hurry."

I scurried as quickly as I could to keep up with you. So I didn't get to bring the part back. That can be done some other time. I don't really care anymore now. At least I knew what I was truly capable of. I was proud of myself. Olimar, no matter what happens, I'll always follow you, just like all the other Pikmin. I'll follow and fight until the last breath I take. For all of my fellow Pikmin, and you. I promise.


End file.
